fusefandomcom-20200213-history
William Fable
'Senator William Fable '''is the main antagonist of Fuse. Fuse'' Hyperion Base Shortly after arriving at Hyperion, Overstrike 9 encounter Senator William Fable who hid when Hyperion was ransacked. After a brief conversation, Overstrike 9 leave Fable behind and continue on with their mission. After reaching the Nucleus, where Overstrike 9 was ambushed by Meilin and her men, Fable is used as leverage against Overstrike 9. Dalton, however, does not trust Fable and becomes suspicous of him after a series of coincidental events. Overstrike 9 eventually surrenders and are brought to the Trition Outpost. Triton Outpost Alive and well, it is revealed that Fable has been working with Raven and accompanying Luther Deveraux. They have been discussing a warhead that can stablilize Fuse and they plan on using the Valkyrie to sell Fuse to terrorists. Shortly after, Fable and Luther leave for Sheng Island. Sheng Island At Sheng Island, Fable confronts Meilin about his payment. She tells him that he needs to meet with Luther in Karakoram for the rest of his payment. Fable is also unhappy about Fuse being shipped without his consent. Meilin is unsympathetic to his concerns and tells him to leave her island. Karakoram Mountains When he arrives at the Raven Facility, Fable has his own plans to steal Fuse and to have his men terminate Luther if necessary. When confronted by Luther, he calls Fable out on his lies, realizing that his loyalties aren't with Raven. Fable reveals that he wants to use Fuse for philantropic reasons as opposed to Raven who wants to sell Fuse. It's then revealed that Luther's men are really working for Fable, and as Luther is about to be killed, Naya takes out one of Fable's men. Luther flees and Fable gets away with Fuse. Jodhpur Stronghold While carrying out his own plans, Fable orders his men to kill Luther and retrieve a tablet with valuable data regarding Fuse. His attempts, however, are unsuccessful and Luther reveals to Overstrike 9 that Fable has been corresponding with over 100 anonymous people regarding Fuse. Grigori Station Carrying out his plans, Fable wants to use Fuse as a way to obtain peace and believes that The Order are the only ones who can save the world. It's Fable's belief that promising death isn't enough and that you must show death. By using Fuse as a threat, he plans to unify the world. After discovering Overstrike 9 has infiltrated the facility, Fable puts his plan into action by launching Fuse missiles at Europe, destroying Munich, Germany. He then plans to destroy New York, but Overstrike 9 destroys the second set of missiles by sending AI-controlled shuttles to colide with the satellites. Overstrike 9 eventually comes across the corrupted Fuse source, but are stopped by Fable as he attempts to reason with them. In response, Dalton tells him that he's no saint or an angel, but just another guy with too much money who loves to hear himself talk. Agreeing that the time for talk is over, Fable equips himself with an enhanced Enforcer suit. Overstrike 9 destroys the corrupted Fuse and are forced to fight Fable. They eventually defeat him and manage to destroy the Grigori Space Station. Category:Raven Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males